Yachatta
by Sao801
Summary: Cosas malas suelen pasar, siempre son una horribilidad. ¡Estas cosas no deberían pasar! Basado en la canción "¡Yachatta!"


**I**

Goliad iba caminando por el castillo, hasta que miró fijamente a una abeja y descubrió que podía aplastarla. Sonrió y se fue corriendo hacia Tormento, quien estaba por allí tirado. Lo invitó a salir y le enseñó lo que podía hacer con varios animales pequeños.

- ¡AAAAAAAACK! - Se quejó Tormento, queriendo decir que Goliad estaba haciendo demasiadas maldades a pesar de que la Dulce princesa le dijo que no fuera así. Ella sólo sonrió y no le importó en lo mas mínimo. Lo que no sabía era que la misma chica de chicle estaba detrás.

- Buenos días. - Saludó ella con una sonrisa.

- Muy buenos días. - Dijo Goliat, algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué hacen? - Preguntó.

- ¡No! ¡Nada en particular!

- Este lugar se ve algo vacío... ¿Donde están los animalitos? ¿Seguros que no hacían nada?

Ambas esfinges se vieron algo nerviosas y negaron con la cabeza.

- Oigan... - Mencionó la princesa, fijándose en una mariposa aplastada. - ¿Qué significa esto?

**Yachatta**

**- **¡Vino un águila y la aplastó! - Se excusó Goliat.

- ¡ACK! ¡ACK! - Seguía Tormento.

Justo en ese momento, Tormento miró a una catarina que pasaba por allí y Goliad la aplastó por reflejo.

- ¡USTEDES DOS!

**Yachatta**

- ¡Ambos merecen un severo castigo!

**Mira, esto es malo, me da miedo.**

**Si lo arruino moriré.**

**Me duele el estómago.**

**Oh, no... Ya la hice.**

Tormento empezó a apuntar a Goliad, acusándola de que todo el lío era por ella, así que la princesa se la llevó arrastrando por la cola mientras que la esfinge rosada miraba con odio a su hermano.

**II**

Finn el humano se encontraba en una gran y alocada fiesta, con todos sus amigos. Estaba algo bebido y vio a un chico muy guapo. Allí estaba él, todo flameante. Sonrió y lo invitó a salir, y pronto se unieron en una noche de pasión. Al día siguiente, Finn se estaba vistiendo, pero el fogoso lo detuvo.

- Veámonos otra vez ¿Pero tú no tienes novia? - Preguntó.

- ¡No, no, no! -Mintió Finn.

Fue muy fácil para Finn, no había forma de que la princesa flama se enterase. Mientras volvía de una aventura, escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

- ¡Finn! - Decía la princesa con una sonrisa.

- ¡Princesa flama!

- Te quiero presentar a un amigo. - Ella seguía sonriendo.

- Mucho gusto, soy Finn el humano, el novio de- ¡AH! - Se detuvo cuando vio la persona que estaba en frente de él. ¡Era el mismo chico de la noche anterior!

- Es el príncipe flama. - Mencionó la princesa. - ¿Verdad que es guapo?

- En estos momentos es la última persona que quiero ver. - Pensaba Finn asustado.

- Gobernamos juntos. - Seguía diciendo ella animada, mientras que el príncipe tenía una horrenda mirada.

- Esta me va a cagar... - Seguía pensando el héroe. - Oye... No me mires así...

- ¡Oye, princesa, en realidad...! - Empezó a hablar el príncipe.

- ¿Ya se conocían?

- ¡Sí! La semana pasada...

- ¡Cierra el pico! -Pensaba Finn, quien se acercaba corriendo para callarlo, pero el príncipe lo lanzó hacia el suelo antes de que esto pasara.

**Mira, esto es malo, me da miedo.**

**Si lo arruino moriré.**

**Me duele el estómago.**

**Oh, no... Ya la hice.**

- ¡Bueno! ¡Podríamos hacer un trío! - Sonrió Finn nervioso.

Los príncipes le dieron una bonita sonrisa a Finn, para luego ser reemplazada por una espantosa expresión y dejar al pobre rubio quemado en algún lugar.

**Oh, sí. Oh, sí.**

**Sí, pasan cosas así.**

**Muchas cosas, muchas cosas.**

**Ha ha ha.**

**Oh, no... Oh no...**

**Nunca debes exagerar.**

**Todos te dirán:**

**Ha-ha-ha**

**III**

Marceline despertó en un lugar que no conocía, miró al rededor del lugar no pudo reconocerlo. Estaba totalmente desnuda, solamente con calcetines. Trató de recordar un poco, se acordaba que estaba en una alocada fiesta con sus amigos y bebió de más. En esa fiesta estaba la Dulce Princesa, hablaron un poco. No recordó nada más, sólo un manchón de un color muy femenino. Escuchó como alguien usaba la ducha, trató de ver los al rededores. En una mesa había un símbolo que sólo tenían las princesas más distinguidas ¡Se había acostado con la mismísima dulce princesa! Sonrió y celebró.

**Yachatta**

**-** Oh, lindo cuarto. - Dijo alguien.

Se volteó a ver y vio alguien en toalla, tenía un color muy escandaloso y se dio cuenta ¡SE HABÍA ACOSTADO CON LA PRINCESA GRUMOSA!

**Mira, esto es malo, me da miedo.**

**Si lo arruino moriré.**

**Me duele el estómago.**

**Oh, no... Ya la hice.**

¡Glob santo, había arruinado su vida por completo! La veía con asco y con horror y trató de huir mientras que la chica violeta la seguía.

- ¡Oye, espera! - Decía con su profunda voz.

**IV**

****Ricardio era alguien quien no tenía mucho dinero después de su gran fracaso con la princesa. Trató de aumentar la cifra que tenía, apostando. Si perdía, sin duda alguna sería el fin. Los números a los que apostó fueron el 2-4-16, eran los números de las iniciales de la Dulce Princesa. (B-D-P)

Ese pobre corazón durante mucho tiempo estuvo vagando dentro del patético rey helado, era un horror. Antes vivía feliz, pero luego llegó el frío. Todo era una mierda, escuchando los disparates de ese viejo. Si ganaba, podía salir del viejo, ¡Pero era casi imposible! Tiró el billete de lotería y empezó a planear su escapada. Mientras trabajaba, miraba el periódico que anunciaba las cosas que pasaban en el organismo del anciano ¡Los números ganadores de la lotería eran el 2-4-16! ¡Él había lanzado el billete!

**Mira, esto es malo, me da miedo.**

**Si lo arruino moriré.**

**Me duele el estómago.**

**Oh, no... Ya la hice.**

Fue corriendo hacia el estómago, por donde había lanzado el preciado billete, ¡Ya casi lo atrapaba! El justo en ese momento el viejo tenía que ir al baño y descargar ¡Adiós a su salida!

**Mira, esto es malo, me da miedo.**

**Si lo arruino moriré.**

**Me duele el estómago.**

**Oh, no... Ya la hice.**

* * *

**JKASHDJKSAHDKJASDF, siempre amé esta canción XD Me los imaginaba al estilo HDA hoy mientras lavaba los putos platos :3 Espero que les guste XD**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


End file.
